Possibilities
by lynne1
Summary: The guys from the Agency learn a few things. slash-ish


Possibilities  
  
by mardel  
  
rated R  
  
He lay there eyes closed but wide awake.  
  
It was weeks, since he'd slept well. Dreams had been disturbing his  
  
sleep at first  
  
and now he was afraid to go to sleep. Afraid he'd dream again.  
  
Not that they were bad dreams exactly. But they were dreams that he  
  
didn't want  
  
to have. He'd been fighting so hard to keep those feelings hidden. He  
  
knew  
  
that he shouldn't be attracted to the person he was dreaming about.  
  
Knew that  
  
the object of his lust would be appalled to learn of his feelings.  
  
But he couldn't keep his subconscious from building on those feelings  
  
when  
  
he was sleeping. He was just afraid if the dreams kept happening he'd  
  
slip  
  
up during the day and let Robert know he wanted him.  
  
Part of the feelings he was having were due to the close proximity  
  
he'd been  
  
in with both Darien and Robert. He envied their closer relationship.  
  
He'd once  
  
thought he could be a true field agent. But his talents lay in more  
  
intellectual  
  
areas of spy craft. Not that sharing Darien's training classes  
  
weren't teaching him  
  
many talents. He just didn't seem to have a true knack for martial  
  
arts or weapons.  
  
One might think of the two men, Darien would be the obvious one for  
  
him to  
  
be attracted to. Darien was young and handsome. Where as Robert was  
  
more mature with character. Both of them had physical attributes to  
  
admire.  
  
He just found Robert's compact muscular build combined with his  
  
attitude and  
  
voice to be a huge turn on.  
  
Albert sighed and turned onto his side. At least he didn't have to  
  
share a room  
  
with anyone during this intense training. If he had to sleep in the  
  
same room  
  
with one of them, he was sure he'd lose all control.  
  
Just that afternoon Robert had given them both a lesson in self  
  
defense. He'd  
  
worked out for nearly and hour and the day was getting warmer. Darien  
  
was  
  
wearing a t-shirt as always and his build was noticeable with the  
  
shirt clinging  
  
to his well defined chest. But Albert had been struck speechless at  
  
the sight  
  
of Robert with his shirt off. One could guess at the details of his  
  
build by the  
  
width of his shoulders and glimpses of corded forearms. So when  
  
Robert had  
  
stripped off his shirt, to reveal a well muscled upper body. He  
  
couldn't tear  
  
his eyes away. They were supposed to be observing the demonstration  
  
of Ha Keto  
  
so no one noticed he was starting.  
  
"You got that Eberts?" Robert had questioned him.  
  
"What? Oh I'm sorry what did you say?" Albert pulled himself back to  
  
the training.  
  
"I said do you think you can try this move with Fawkes. You need to  
  
practice."  
  
Hobbes said frowning.  
  
"Yes, I'll try." Eberts moved to a position across from Darien and  
  
they attempted to  
  
repeat the sequence of moves they had just observed.  
  
Darien had no trouble duplicating the Ha Keto moves and Eberts was  
  
soon laying  
  
on his back on the mates with Darien's knee in his chest.  
  
"You okay Ebes?" Darien noticed his training partner was distracted.  
  
He just wasn't  
  
sure what was causing his lack of concentration.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Eberts lied. Darien helped him to his feet.  
  
"Alright good that was good. Now Eberts you do that to Fawkes this  
  
time."  
  
Bobby instructed.  
  
Albert did do his best to preform the required move on Darien and  
  
even with  
  
Darien letting him, it was not a very convincing self defense  
  
maneuver.  
  
"No, that isn't right. Let me show you." Robert had moved in to take  
  
Darien's  
  
place placing one hand on Albert's shoulder and one on his forearm  
  
then he  
  
moved in close to show Albert how to gain leverage of throw your  
  
opponent.  
  
Albert had to force himself to focus on Robert's instructions and not  
  
panic.  
  
But the up close view of his chest nearly made him swoon.  
  
"I don't think I can do it right." Albert confessed.  
  
"Sure you can, it's just a matter of practice and concentration."  
  
Robert assured him.  
  
"If Fawkes can do it you sure can."  
  
"Hey." Darien protested.  
  
"Agent Hobbes there is a urgent phone call for you." One of the  
  
training instructors  
  
interrupted their lesson.  
  
"You two practice and I'll be back in a minute." Robert went out to  
  
the phone in  
  
the office in the locker room.  
  
Albert had practiced, but he feared he would never come close to the  
  
level of  
  
skill they expected of him. He was more fit than he could remember  
  
being since  
  
his high school days. But he just wasn't physically suited for strong  
  
arm skills.  
  
Albert knew he had a tendency towards men. He'd only experienced a  
  
relationship  
  
with a man for a brief time in college. Since then he'd tried to  
  
focus on his career  
  
with the government. But now images of Robert Hobbes haunted him.  
  
Acting on his attraction would be suicide, or close to it. He saw no  
  
inkling in Robert's  
  
behavior that he would even consider a relationship with a man. And  
  
if he by some  
  
miracle he might consider such a relationship, Albert was sure he  
  
would not be that  
  
person Robert would want to pursue it with. He sighed again and  
  
closed his eyes.  
  
He was exhausted, he needed to sleep. He just hoped he wouldn't dream  
  
for once.  
  
"You know Ebes stranger things have happened." Darien told him as  
  
they were warming up for their next martial arts class.  
  
"Darien you can't be serious?" Albert looked up from his stretching  
  
against the bench.  
  
"Think about it, how many professional athletes swing that way? Some  
  
of the most  
  
charismatic men in history are supposed to have been queer." Darien  
  
pointed out.  
  
"Do you think it's possible?"  
  
"What about all the actors no one ever believed were? A lot of them  
  
were the same  
  
type as Hobbes. A little rough around the edges, but very good at men  
  
stuff like  
  
fighting, sports and pardon the comparison hunting." Darien added.  
  
"I know but, have you ever gotten that vibe about him?" Albert asked  
  
standing.  
  
"The feeling I get about Bobby is that he cares to much. He'd been  
  
hurt to much.  
  
He pretends that he is a life hardened guy that can take care of  
  
himself. But he's  
  
not made of stone. I got close to him quicker than I did with anyone  
  
I've ever known."  
  
Darien paused.  
  
Albert wondered for a second if Darien had said more than he'd meant  
  
to.  
  
"Bobby would rather put himself in danger than let anyone else take  
  
the risk.  
  
I never would have made it this far with out him." Darien confessed.  
  
"It sounds like you are trying to convince me that he's worth taking  
  
a chance on."  
  
Albert was confused now. Could Darien have the same feelings for  
  
Bobby that  
  
he did? If he did why was he encouraging me?  
  
"No, you already know he is, you've known him longer than I have. I  
  
wish Bobby  
  
had someone, you know. He's life has been hard up until now." Darien  
  
shrugged.  
  
"Alright guys it's time to get to work." Hobbes entered the gym and  
  
clapped his  
  
hands.  
  
Later in the locker room Albert was finished getting dressed, he was  
  
just tying  
  
his shoes when Darien waved to him.  
  
"See you later I have to go take my written test in Computer  
  
Science."  
  
"Good luck, you'll do fine." Albert encouraged him.  
  
A minute later as he was securing his stuff in the locker.  
  
"Eberts can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert was standing at the  
  
end of the isle.  
  
"Yes, did I neglect to preform satisfactorily this afternoon?" Albert  
  
asked, turning  
  
to look at his trainer.  
  
"No, you're making improvement. I wanted to talk to you about  
  
something personal."  
  
He said shifting his weight like he wasn't sure how to say what was  
  
troubling him.  
  
"Yes, can I help in some way?" Albert was concerned.  
  
" That kind of depends, see I've been getting this feeling the past  
  
few days."  
  
He started to say.  
  
Oh, no he noticed my behavior. He'd going to tell me to stop acting  
  
like a jerk.  
  
Albert panicked talking to himself in his mind.  
  
"There is no way to say this with out just getting to the point I  
  
guess." Bobby said  
  
then paused. "Are you seeing anyone?" He asked making eye contact  
  
with Albert.  
  
Holy shit! Is that a question or an offer?  
  
"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Why do you ask?" Albert replied as calmly  
  
as he could.  
  
"Would you want to come get a drink with me?" Hobbes asked a slight  
  
smile on his  
  
lips. "I know a quiet place not far from here."  
  
"That would be nice." Albert smiled in return.  
  
Robert drove them to a bar a few miles from the training center. It  
  
was dark and  
  
cool inside with tall booths, dark wood and privacy.  
  
Once their drinks were delivered Robert took a sip of his scotch.  
  
Then met Albert's  
  
gaze. "I'm taking a chance here so if you aren't interested just say  
  
so. We can  
  
still work together and I won't ever approach you again."  
  
"I'm sorry interested how?" Albert had to be sure he wasn't just  
  
hearing what  
  
he wanted to hear.  
  
"Damn, you're making me do it the hard way. Okay, I've had a feeling  
  
lately that  
  
there is some attraction between us. Do you want to find out if it's  
  
the real thing?"  
  
Bobby s gaze went dark, almost smoldering.  
  
"Yes, if you aren't just pulling some kind of trick on me." Albert  
  
swallowed.  
  
"Trick, no I wouldn't do that to one of my friends."  
  
"Did Darien say something to you?" Albert asked.  
  
"Fawkes no, why, would you ask me that?" Robert took another sip of  
  
his drink.  
  
"Just something we were talking about before." Albert lifted his beer  
  
for a drink.  
  
"So, you ready?" Hobbes downed the last of his scotch and arched an  
  
eyebrow  
  
at Albert.  
  
"Yes, ready as I'll ever be." He followed Robert to the door.  
  
Once they reached his place, Albert became nervous. His lack of  
  
experience in  
  
a relationship of any kind was making him panic a little. Not that he  
  
didn't trust  
  
Robert, he desperately want to please him and wasn't sure he would.  
  
"You're not scared are you?" Bobby faced his guest once he'd locked  
  
the door.  
  
"I am a little." Albert admitted.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of, I won't hurt you. I won't force  
  
you. We stop now  
  
if you aren't sure you want to be here." He offered.  
  
"I want to, it just that I'm....."  
  
Bobby moved a step closer, "Want me to start?" He lifted a hand to  
  
Albert's shoulder  
  
and smoothed it over to his neck stroking his thumb along his jaw.  
  
Bobby saw the  
  
tremble in Albert's frame, it was nerves more than anything. He knew  
  
the feeling.  
  
"I'll go slow, there's no rush."  
  
Albert felt like he was going to faint for a second. But he couldn't  
  
Robert would  
  
think he was a impossibly nievvee fool if he fainted. "Robert what is  
  
it that you  
  
like for your partner to do?"  
  
"Relax, let things happen."  
  
"I mean preform, submit or something else?" Albert gasped when Bobby  
  
placed  
  
a kiss on the underside of his chin.  
  
"You want to know all the details before we get there?"  
  
Bobby shrugged off his jacket, and helped Albert remove his blazer.  
  
" I just don't want to disappoint you......"  
  
"Shh, less talk, more touching." Hobbes was studying him closely one  
  
hand  
  
caressing over his shoulders.  
  
Albert inhaled deeply, when a hand trailed down his spine then  
  
skimmed over his  
  
buttocks. Bobby made the full circle around him complete with another  
  
kiss this  
  
one on his mouth.  
  
"I'm starting to think you don't like me here, Ebes." Bobby  
  
encouraged.  
  
Albert lifted a hand to Robert's back stroking the muscles from neck  
  
to waist.  
  
Bobby ummed in response, and moved in closer, allowing Albert to feel  
  
the  
  
pressure of his arousal against his leg. Then deepening the kiss  
  
wanting a  
  
reaction from the younger man.  
  
Albert reacted, by welcoming him and dissolving into a pliant  
  
worshiping heap.  
  
"Easy, easy this is more than you were ready for." Bobby backed off a  
  
little.  
  
"Maybe you need to sit down." He guided Albert to the sofa.  
  
"Okay take a deep breath. Now tell me what this reaction is all  
  
about? This isn't  
  
your first time is it?" Bobby asked.  
  
Albert shook his head no. He closed his eyes for a second then opened  
  
them  
  
and looked into Robert's dark eyes.  
  
"I've wanted this for so long. Now that it's happening....."  
  
"Oh....." Bobby smiled, "That's flattering Ebes, I don't think I can  
  
remember  
  
the last time I was the object of someone's desire."  
  
Albert blushed, but nodded.  
  
"You tell me what you want to happen tonight?" Robert asked sitting  
  
back arms  
  
spread wide along the back of the sofa.  
  
" I want to give you pleasure." Albert whispered.  
  
"Don't you want something for yourself?" Bobby asked expecting there  
  
had to  
  
be more to his dream'.  
  
"Being with you is all I want." Albert turned to face him.  
  
"If I only want oral attention from you that's fine?"  
  
Albert nodded.  
  
"If you finish me and that's all, you'll be satisfied with nothing  
  
else?"  
  
Albert nodded again.  
  
"I'd never do that to anyone I cared for Ebes." Bobby shifted his  
  
position to leaning  
  
forward, elbows on knees.  
  
"You care for me?" Eberts asked softly.  
  
"I like you, I care about you. I won't hurt your feelings on purpose.  
  
But this  
  
sounds one sided to me. If you won't tell me what you expect from me,  
  
then I don't  
  
think there is going to be anything between us." Robert warned him.  
  
"I never dreamed it was possible. But if I must confess my desire, it  
  
would be  
  
as your total partner."  
  
"You think I'm the aggressive conquering type then?" He shook his  
  
head. Always  
  
they expected him to be the boss.  
  
"Aren't you?" Albert was worried he said something wrong.  
  
"I can be." Bobby sighed. One day he'd find the partner he truly  
  
could be equals  
  
with, one that would share the burdens. Someone he could surrender to  
  
when he  
  
needed to regain his strength.  
  
"I've dissappointed you already, haven't I?" Albert felt he had said  
  
something wrong.  
  
"No, you're just being truthful." I just hoped for more complexity  
  
from you Ebes.  
  
Bobby stood up. "Do you want to come into the bedroom with me?"  
  
Albert nodded.  
  
Bobby gave Albert a night he won't ever forget. Provided pleasure  
  
he'd not  
  
experienced before. Albert hoped he'd had given Robert some pleasure  
  
as  
  
well. He had dozed off sometime past two. When he woke up he was  
  
alone and there was a note and a set of keys.  
  
Meet you at the Center. Take my car. RH  
  
Albert hadn't expected confessions of affection. Not written down.  
  
While his feeling for Robert bordered on adoration. Robert clearly  
  
saw it more  
  
a sharing a good time with a friend.  
  
Albert though it all over again on his drive to the Center. He  
  
couldn't change who  
  
he was. Robert needed a stronger personality to balance his own. He  
  
also  
  
seemed to need a partner as physically strong. The person he needed  
  
to make  
  
him complete was an equal, not a subordinate.  
  
Albert was almost sure he knew exactly who that person was. He would  
  
have  
  
to make sure before encouraging them into each others arms.  
  
"Hey, man you look worn out, what have you been up to?" Darien was  
  
only  
  
teasing. He had no idea the two had left together.  
  
Albert smiled and motioned for Darien to wait for him.  
  
"Oh, you won't believe me if I told you. But I need to talk to you  
  
after class.  
  
Meet me outside the main building at three."  
  
"Yeah, okay. See you in class." Darien shrugged. Albert rushed off to  
  
collect his  
  
training manual and notebook.  
  
Robert was teaching a class later that afternoon when he remembered  
  
he had  
  
to get his car keys back from Eberts. He smiled. They had enjoyed the  
  
evening  
  
once they had gotten past that first nervous attack.  
  
"Yoa, Eberts." Darien waved him over.  
  
"I need to talk to you privately."Albert came straight to the point.  
  
"Okay sure. Over here." Darien lead him to a bench under a group of  
  
trees.  
  
"You remember our discussion about Robert the other day?"  
  
"Yeah, why did you give it a shot?"  
  
"No, but he kind of did."  
  
"You're kidding?" Darien looked shocked and interested.  
  
" I'm not kidding. It was amazing but I'm not who he needs."  
  
"How do you know that already?" Darien sounded wounded on his  
  
partners behalf.  
  
"You misunderstand me, I'd love to be who he needed, I'm just not."  
  
"Oh," Darien nodded.  
  
"Did you ever lean that way?" Albert hoped he wasn't pushing to much.  
  
"Oh I've more than leaned, but being partners and partners would  
  
probably be  
  
to much for him. Look what happened when his ex jumped ship?" Darien  
  
stated.  
  
"That was before this is now. Robert is stronger now, he's on  
  
medication.  
  
He probably always needed it and was never correctly diagnosed. He  
  
needs  
  
someone strong Darien." Albert told him.  
  
"No, I'd make him worse not better." Darien argued.  
  
"Why do you think that? He couldn't possibly care more for you than  
  
he does now.  
  
I was so blind with my own feelings, I couldn't see the truth. Darien  
  
you adore him  
  
as much if not more than I do."  
  
"That doesn't mean he'll go for it."  
  
"He will. The way he looks at you when you're in pain from the  
  
counteragent.  
  
When you're grieving for Kevin. He'd do anything to take that pain on  
  
for you."  
  
Eberts explained.  
  
"I can't risk it." Darien looked up, his eyes damp with tears.  
  
"There is no risk. I'm sure he'd jump at the chance to be with you."  
  
Albert urged.  
  
"Then why hasn't he made me an offer?" Darien choked out.  
  
"Because he's insecure enough about himself to believe you'd turn him  
  
down."  
  
Albert explained.  
  
"Bobby isn't insecure in the romance department. He has  
  
relationships."  
  
"Those are flings, not attachment. Have you looked at yourself in a  
  
mirror  
  
before Darien? You are to say the least a girl or guys dream come  
  
true."  
  
Albert advised him.  
  
"I"m not, or I won't have gone this long without getting any." Darien  
  
protested.  
  
"I'll ignore that because for 18 months you've kind of been off the  
  
market due  
  
to that gland in your head."  
  
"Yeah, but Bobby know me better than that, I wouldn't refuse him."  
  
Darien  
  
argued, "He saved my life twice at least."  
  
"He doesn't want you because he saved your hide. He wants you because  
  
you want him. Nothing else will satisfy him."  
  
"You sure became an expert all of the sudden."  
  
"I'm a quick study. If you don't approach him about this.... you'll  
  
regret it for  
  
the rest of your life." Eberts warned.  
  
"That good was he?" Darien chuckled, impressed.  
  
"Yeah, but with you there won't be words to describe ...." Albert  
  
smiled.  
  
Half and hour later.  
  
"Hobbes you got a minute?" Darien walked into the small office his  
  
partner  
  
was using at the training center.  
  
"Sure how did the test go?" Bobby looked up from the computer screen  
  
he was  
  
working at, to greet Darien.  
  
"I think I aced it. But it's not about training." Darien closed the  
  
door then sat  
  
down in the only other chair in the room.  
  
"Talk to me." Bobby was on guard already.  
  
Darien met his partner's dark gaze, swallowed. " I'm going to kill  
  
Eberts if  
  
this is all just crap.' He said under his breath.  
  
"Bobby, is there any chance..... I mean would you...." Darien stalled  
  
twice.  
  
"What's that matter?" Hobbes was worried not that Darien needed  
  
something  
  
he had somehow missed. His eyes weren't red, Claire had cured him.  
  
Darien exhaled, reached to take Bobby's hand. Hobbes almost pulled  
  
back  
  
he couldn't let Fawkes touch him when his heart was racing like it  
  
was. But  
  
he allowed his hand to be clasped. Darien pressed Bobby's hand to his  
  
chest, over his heart. It was beating faster than his.  
  
"Crap Bobby if you don't kiss me I'm going to explode." Darien locked  
  
his  
  
gaze with the intense dark lust he saw in Hobbes's eyes.  
  
"Don't scare me like that." Bobby warned before capturing his mouth  
  
for  
  
a long deep kiss.  
  
"Thank God." Darien smiled. "Come here." He pulled Bobby of his chair  
  
and  
  
half into his lap.  
  
end 


End file.
